


Seventeen

by sinningpumpkin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, but akande is his sugar daddy, not explicit, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Akande loves the noises his pretty music boy makes when his orgasms get ruined.





	Seventeen

Akande always wanted to see Lucio’s face when he played with him. Lucio had happily crawled into his lap as soon as Akande has gotten home, head falling back on his shoulder as he leaned back on Akande’s chest. When he had tried to turn the small boy toward him, he was greeted with whining and whimpering. Akande was weak for him, acquiescing to cradling Lucio with his lips pressed against his temple. One of his massive hands pressed on Lucio’s chest, feeling the burning heat radiating from him while the other worked between his boy’s thighs. Lucio was already overwhelmed, losing his speech and reverting to wavering groans and whimpers.

Akande’s thick fingers dipped behind Lucio’s tight balls, rubbing a firm line from his taint down to the furl of his hole. Lucio’s entire body snapped taut, the balls of his feet digging into the mattress as he attempted to sit on Akande’s fingers and force them inside of himself. Akande’s warm laugh rumbled against Lucio’s spine, hand sliding up to press heavy on his collarbones. “Did you have a good day today?”

Lucio’s lips stretched into a wobbly smile, just barely visible when he rolled his head back onto Akande’s shoulder. Akande teased his fingers around Lucio’s hole for a few more moments before he grabbed Lucio’s cock. The breath was knocked from Lucio’s chest, back arching as his head slammed back against Akande’s shoulder. He was leaking over Akande’s fingers, cock twitching and jerking in the grip he kept on the base.

Instead of stroking him, Akande’s thumb rubbed around his cock head, turning to bump his lips against Lucio’s hairline. His lover’s burning need cooled to a simmer, wiry muscles relaxing against the mattress as he preened under Akande’s attention. He rubbed his hand down Lucio’s chest, fingers tracing patterns over his stomach. “Is this my shirt?” It was ginormous on Lucio, well worn and soft.

He laughed and nodded, and Akande craned his neck to be able to see the hot flush on his cheeks and the sweat gathering at his hairline. “Missed me?” Akande’s fingers loosened around the base of his cock, scratching through his wiry pubic hair.

Lucio nodded again, this time turning his head until he could capture Akande’s shirt between his teeth. He spoke around the fabric. “Lots of boring studio work today.” Akande hummed, wrapping his hand around Lucio’s cock and feeling him stiffen again.

“Keep talking.” He murmured. It was a soft command, one that made Lucio groan shakily.

“Just rearranging, nothing very exciting.” Getting him to speak during scenes was like pulling teeth. The shyness was so at odds with Lucio’s normal bubbly persona. Akande nodded, starting to stroke his cock in firm pulls. Lucio clenched his teeth, small hands falling to curl around Akande’s wrist. “Just lots of work.” His breaths were coming faster now, matching the growing speed of Akande’s hand as he edged him closer and closer. Lucio’s body seemed to be stopping and starting, muscles spasming. His head whipped back and forth as he tried to follow Akande’s direction.

Akande certainly wasn’t helping the situation, thumbing across the head of Lucio’s cock and digging into the slit of his cock. Lucio’s voice trembled pathetically, dripping so much pre-come that obscene slick sounds started to fill the air around them. “Got needy.” Akande figured this was the only time that Lucio could conjure enough shame to be embarrassed, eyes squeezed tight as he tried to hide his flushed face in Akande’s shoulder. “Wanted to be wearing something that smelled like you.” Akande groaned, hand pressing low on Lucio’s stomach as he twisted his wrist through the upstroke.

Lucio’s breath was rattling in his chest, sounding entirely wrecked. And Akande wished he could see the whole picture, every inch of Lucio’s need and humiliation. Instead, he pressed his face to the side of Lucio’s head, smelling his shampoo as he relaxed the stroking of his cock. “When did you come last?” Lucio’s whimper broke in the middle, muscles knotted together as Akande toyed with him.

As if he could ever forget how long he denied Lucio between orgasms. Lucio groaned between Akande’s spread legs, nails pinching the skin of his wrist as he clung to him. “Sixteen days.” Akande smiled.

“You’ve broken your record.” His fingers tapped at the head of Lucio’s cock, pinning him down with one hand as he worked his lover closer and closer to the edge. He was writhing already, breath huffing painfully from between his lips as he nodded eagerly. Lucio was past the point of reason, just looking for the answer that would guarantee his orgasm. Akande wrapped his hand around Lucio’s cock again, palm hot as he stroked down to the base of his cock. “I think that deserves a reward.” Lucio nodded, hips rolling up into Akande’s grip.

He could feel the hope swelling within Lucio and almost felt bad about teasing him further. His large hand curled around Lucio’s hip, keeping him pinned to the mattress as he squeezed and stroked his cock. Lucio seized, whimpering and babbling as he was forced to the edge. Somewhere in his screams there may have been warning about his orgasm, but Akande ignored him. He knew exactly when Lucio was going to come, from lots of practice, he knew the exact moment to pull his hand away from his cock. Akande’s lips rubbed against the shell of Lucio’s ear. “You make such pretty music for me.” The rumble of his voice seemed to do it for the smaller boy, attempting to writhe out of his grip as he got so close to his orgasm he could taste it.

And then Akande pulled his hand away. Lucio’s noises were really exquisite then. Pleasured cries falling into heartbroken wails as his orgasm was ruined, pulsing through the entirety of his body with an unsatisfying half pleasure. He thrashed and wailed, until his voice was scratchy and choked with tears. Arousal burned across Akande’s skin, tongue pinched between his teeth as he watched Lucio’s cock pulse ropes of come lazily, like it was undecided in its orgasm.

Lucio came down slowly, still mourning the loss of the true orgasm that Akande had dangled in front of his nose. Lucio’s breathing leveled out again, coming to terms with his denial. He was still shaking when he propped himself up on his knees and turned toward Akande.

He was always needy after Akande played mean. His little body trembled and twitched even as his eyes were soft and adoring, fingers loose around Akande’s wrist as he raised his slick fingers to his mouth. His tongue was candy pink as he licked away the mess, vision even hazier as he climbed into Akande’s lap. He vied for kisses with soft whines, arms hooked around the back of Akande’s neck as he nuzzled his skin. Akande was happy to indulge him, petting at Lucio’s back and his toned thighs, smiling to himself as he felt his boy press his cock against his stomach. He was still hard. Soon, Lucio would tire himself out, kisses morphing into messy swipes of his lips, the grinding of his hips slowly into easy presses. And Akande would have the pliant mess all to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)  
> and a [twitter that i dont really know how to use](https://twitter.com/sinningpumpkin)  
> 


End file.
